All Around Me
by SAddisonFan
Summary: Can Addison find which out which man is actually the one?
1. Changing Times

What s all the commotion out there? Addison asked as she and Naomi looked out through the window in Addison s office.

Oh, its some new hot shot doctor. Came up here to study from Seattle, I think, Naomi said.

What s his name? Addison asked, still trying to get a peek at the new doctor.

Sloan.

Sloan, as in Mark Sloan, Sloan? Addison asked Naomi.

Yea, why? Oh, Naomi said, looking back at Addison. Its your Sloan.

Yea, I mean no. Its that Sloan, but he isn t mine, Addison told her. Give me a minute, Addison said before walking out of her office as Mark came into her view.

What the hell are you doing here? Addison started as she grabbed Mark s arm and pulled him into her now-empty office.

What are you doing here? Mark retaliated.

I work here. What s your excuse? Addison asked, turning Mark to face her.

So this is where you disappeared to, Mark started.

Yea, if you want to look at it that way. Now, why are you here?

I came here to do that class study thing. Trust me, if I knew you were here, I wouldn t have even thought about taking this class, Mark told her.

Oh, Addison said, looking disappointed.

Look Ad, I didn t mean it, Mark tried to cover.

No, you did mean it, Addison said before turning and walking out of her office.

How could you be so stupid? Addison asked herself as she paced around the break room. Of course he didn t come for you. You didn t tell anyone that you were here.

Whoa, Seabiscuit, you re going to wear a hole in the carpet, Pete said as he walked in and noticed Addison.

Hey, Addison said, not looking up.

What s wrong?

Nothing, Addison lied to him.

Naomi told me about that new Sloan guy.

Now s the time when I wish I didn t tell Naomi everything, Addison said out loud to herself.

He hurt you, didn t he? Pete asked point blank. Addison looked up with him with tears in her eyes. Pete walked over to her and enveloped her in his arms.

I m sorry for whatever he did to you, Pete told her as he kissed the top of her head.

He didn t do anything. It was my own stupidity, Addison told him.

You could never be stupid, Pete said, pulling back to look at her. Addison looked into his eyes as he lowered his head to hers. His lips traced over hers and her eyes fell shut.

We can t do this, Addison said as she pulled away from Pete.

I know, Pete said and left the room.

I can t do this anymore, Meredith said as she walked into the house she shared with Derek and saw him looking at his wedding picture to Addison.

I can t either, Derek said, not looking up at her.

What are we going to do? she asked as she sank into the nearest chair.

There s only one thing we can do. I want a divorce, he said, looking up at her now. Meredith just shook her head, knowing this day was bound to come sooner or later. Things hadn t been like they used to be with her and Derek for a long time, and she couldn t keep living a lie.

What about Morgan? Meredith asked him.

I m going to get my own place and she can come visit me there. She needs her mother and I m not going to take her away from you, Derek told her.

What now? Meredith asked.

I m leaving. I ll call you when I get settled into my new place for you to bring Morgan over, Derek said. He didn t look back at Meredith as he walked out of his house for the last time ever.

I want us to work, Addison said, her fingertips lightly tracing over Sam s bottom lip. Sam lightly kissed them before he spoke.

I want us to work too, he told her. Addison flipped over onto her stomach and looked down at Sam.

I love you, she whispered.

I love you, too, he smiled. Addison lowered her head, their lips brushing over each others. They both groaned as Addison s phone started ringing.

I ve got to get it, Addison said as she reached for her phone.

What s wrong? Sam asked, noticing that Addison changed as she looked at the caller I.D.

Its Seattle Grace, she said, looking up at him.

Addison, she said, answering the phone.

Addie, its Callie, Callie said on the other end, barely audible.

Callie, what s wrong? Addison asked, sitting up a little bit further.

It s Alex. Its bad and we don t know if he s going to make it. Izzie told me that we should call you, Callie told her.

Callie, Callie, slow down. I m on my way, Addison told her. 


	2. Choices

What s all the commotion out there? Addison asked as she and Naomi looked out through the window in Addison s office.

Oh, its some new hot shot doctor. Came up here to study from Seattle, I think, Naomi said.

What s his name? Addison asked, still trying to get a peek at the new doctor.

Sloan.

Sloan, as in Mark Sloan, Sloan? Addison asked Naomi.

Yea, why? Oh, Naomi said, looking back at Addison. Its your Sloan.

Yea, I mean no. Its that Sloan, but he isn t mine, Addison told her. Give me a minute, Addison said before walking out of her office as Mark came into her view.

What the hell are you doing here? Addison started as she grabbed Mark s arm and pulled him into her now-empty office.

What are you doing here? Mark retaliated.

I work here. What s your excuse? Addison asked, turning Mark to face her.

So this is where you disappeared to, Mark started.

Yea, if you want to look at it that way. Now, why are you here?

I came here to do that class study thing. Trust me, if I knew you were here, I wouldn t have even thought about taking this class, Mark told her.

Oh, Addison said, looking disappointed.

Look Ad, I didn t mean it, Mark tried to cover.

No, you did mean it, Addison said before turning and walking out of her office.

How could you be so stupid? Addison asked herself as she paced around the break room. Of course he didn t come for you. You didn t tell anyone that you were here.

Whoa, Seabiscuit, you re going to wear a hole in the carpet, Pete said as he walked in and noticed Addison.

Hey, Addison said, not looking up.

What s wrong?

Nothing, Addison lied to him.

Naomi told me about that new Sloan guy.

Now s the time when I wish I didn t tell Naomi everything, Addison said out loud to herself.

He hurt you, didn t he? Pete asked point blank. Addison looked up with him with tears in her eyes. Pete walked over to her and enveloped her in his arms.

I m sorry for whatever he did to you, Pete told her as he kissed the top of her head.

He didn t do anything. It was my own stupidity, Addison told him.

You could never be stupid, Pete said, pulling back to look at her. Addison looked into his eyes as he lowered his head to hers. His lips traced over hers and her eyes fell shut.

We can t do this, Addison said as she pulled away from Pete.

I know, Pete said and left the room.

I can t do this anymore, Meredith said as she walked into the house she shared with Derek and saw him looking at his wedding picture to Addison.

I can t either, Derek said, not looking up at her.

What are we going to do? she asked as she sank into the nearest chair.

There s only one thing we can do. I want a divorce, he said, looking up at her now. Meredith just shook her head, knowing this day was bound to come sooner or later. Things hadn t been like they used to be with her and Derek for a long time, and she couldn t keep living a lie.

What about Morgan? Meredith asked him.

I m going to get my own place and she can come visit me there. She needs her mother and I m not going to take her away from you, Derek told her.

What now? Meredith asked.

I m leaving. I ll call you when I get settled into my new place for you to bring Morgan over, Derek said. He didn t look back at Meredith as he walked out of his house for the last time ever.

I want us to work, Addison said, her fingertips lightly tracing over Sam s bottom lip. Sam lightly kissed them before he spoke.

I want us to work too, he told her. Addison flipped over onto her stomach and looked down at Sam.

I love you, she whispered.

I love you, too, he smiled. Addison lowered her head, their lips brushing over each others. They both groaned as Addison s phone started ringing.

I ve got to get it, Addison said as she reached for her phone.

What s wrong? Sam asked, noticing that Addison changed as she looked at the caller I.D.

Its Seattle Grace, she said, looking up at him.

Addison, she said, answering the phone.

Addie, its Callie, Callie said on the other end, barely audible.

Callie, what s wrong? Addison asked, sitting up a little bit further.

It s Alex. Its bad and we don t know if he s going to make it. Izzie told me that we should call you, Callie told her.

Callie, Callie, slow down. I m on my way, Addison told her. 


	3. Author's Note

I just wanted to let all of you know that if you would like to read more AAM, please visit the link in my profile to the official AAM board.


End file.
